Pira Kids
Pira Kids, also known as Pira Kids Channel, is a kids channel in Piramca owned by MalaWorks (formerly Pira Company). It was the first kids' channel in Piramca. This channel is for kids aged 7 to 18. Pira Kids broadcasts for seventeen hours-per-day from 6:00 a.m. to 11:00 p.m. on Freeview, cable, IPTV and digital satellite. Programming Live-action programs * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * The Next Step (2013-present) * Deadly 60 (2010-present) * Stuck in The Middle (2016-present) * Mech-X4 (2017-present) * Lost & Found Music Studios (2016-present) * Make It Pop (2016-present) * Eve (2015-present) * So Awkward (2015-present) * Dino Dan (2010-present) * Wolfblood (2013-present) * LazyTown (2004-present) * El Chavo del Ocho (2010-present) * El Chapulín Colorado (2010-present) * Kamen Rider Build (2017-present) * Hank Zipzer (2014-present) * Hyperlinked (2017-present) * Heartland (2008-present) * Finding Stuff Out (2013-present) * Degrassi: Next Class (2016-present) * Kirby Buckets (2015-present) * AwesomenessTV (2015-present) * Nowhere Boys (2014-present) * Bear Grylls Survival School (2016-present) * Backstage (2016-present) * Soy Luna (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Game Shakers (2015-present) * Henry Danger (2014-present) * Rank The Prank (2017-present) * School of Rock (2016-present) * The Thundermans (2014-present) * The Stanley Dynamic (2016-present) * Hunter Street (2017-present) * The Friends Back in Time (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Modern Family (2015-present) * Sam & Cat (2014-present) * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2015-present) * The Haunted Hathaways (2014-present) * Instant Mom (2014-present) * Bunk'd (2015-present) * Bizaardvark (2017-present) * K.C. Undercover (2015-present) * Good Luck Charlie (2011-present) * Mr. Bean (1999-present) * Jessie (2012-present) * Austin & Ally (2012-present) * Liv and Maddie (2014-present) * Level Up (2013-2014; 2014-present; reruns) * Incredible Crew (2014; 2014-present; reruns) * Every Witch Way (2014-present) * Max & Shred (2015-present) * Fred the Show (2012-present) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2013-present) * 100 Things to Do Before High School (2015-present) * Bella and the Bulldogs (2015-present) * A Series of Unfortunate Events (2017-present) * Mako Mermaids (2018-present) * Lizzie McGuire (2002-present) Animated programs * The Loud House (2016-present) * Trollhunters (2017-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * World of Winx (2017-present) * Legend Quest (2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (2017-present) * King of Atlantis (2017-present) * Malachi Tyrus (1993-present) * Sonic Boom (2015-present) * Animaniacs (1994-1999; 2014-present; reruns) * Pat the Dog (2017-present) * Tiny Toons Adventures (1991-1996; 2013-present; reruns) * Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (1998-present) * Zig and Sharko (2012-present) * Adventure Time (2010-present) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer (2018-present) * Right Now Kapow! (2017-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants (2000-present) * Rick the Robot (1999-present) * Danger Mouse (2016-present) * New Looney Tunes (2015-present) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo (2015-present) * Wacky Races (2017) (2017-present) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) * Dorothy and the Wizards of Oz (2017-present) * The Garfield Show (2009-present) * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (2005-present) * RWBY Chibi (2016-present) * El Chavo: The Animated Series (2011-present) * El Chapulín Colorado: The Animated Series (2017-present) * Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) * Monica & Friends (1999-present) * The Mouse Trapz Show (2013-present) * Zak Storm (2017-present) * Phineas and Ferb (2008-present) * Milo's Murply Law (2017-present) * Gravity Falls (2013-present) * Wild Kratts (2012-present) * Chuck's Choice (2017-present) * Super 4 (2014-present) * Guardians of The Galaxy (2016-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011-present) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (2017-present) * PINY Institute of New York (2017-present) * Lego Nexo Knights (2016-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) * Buzz Bumble (2015-present) * Too Loud (2017-present) * Slugterra (2013-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (2017-present) * Fruit Ninja: Frenzy Force (2017-present) * DanTDM Creates a Big Scene (2017-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2013-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Regular Show (2011-2017; 2018-present, reruns) * Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016; 2017-present, reruns) * RWBY (2013-present) * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * Steven Universe (2014-present) * Uncle Grandpa (2014-2018; 2018-present, reruns) * Clarence (2015-present) * Marvel's Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Star Wars Rebels (2015-present) * Talking Tom and Friends (2016-present) * Lolirock (2016-present) * Atomic Puppet (2016-present) * The Deep (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2017-present) * Dominique and Evelyn (2014-present) * Lolirock (2015-present) * ToonMarty (2017-present) * Baby Alive (2000-present) * The Heathcliff & Riff-Raff Show (2016-present) * Mysticons (2017-present) * The Magic School Bus Rides Again (2017-present) * DuckTales (2017) (2017-present) * 3 Amigonauts (2017-present) * Total Drama (2009-present) * Bunnicula (2017-present) * Skylanders Academy (2017-present) * Mixels (2014-present) * Wishfart (2017-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (2013-2017; 2017-present; reruns) * Hotel Transylvania: The Series (2017-present) * Bravest Warriors (2012-present) * Sagwa on the Go! (2018-present) * Spirit Riding Free (2018-present) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2018-present) * New Jollytoons (2018-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (2018) (2018-present) * Unikitty! (2018-present) * Welcome to the Wayne (2017-present) * The Adventures of Kid Danger (2018-present) * Schoolhouse Rock! (1990-present) * Craig of the Creek (2018-present) * Summer Camp Island (2018-present) * Big City Greens (2018-present) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle (2018-present) * Go Away, Unicorn! (2018-present) * The All-New Popeye Hour (1990-present) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (2019-present) Anime programs * Aikatsu Stars! (2018-present) * The Drillimation Series (1998-present) * Sailor Moon (2016-present) (Viz Media dub) * Pokemon (1998-present) * Digimon (1999-present) * My Hero Academia (2018-present) * Doraemon (1998-present) * Dragon Ball (1988-present) (Piramcaian English dub; 35mm prints) * Dragon Ball Z (1994-present) (Funimation dub) * Yo-Kai Watch (2015-present) * One Piece (2009-present) (Funimation dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal (2016-present) * Kirakira PreCure a la Mode (2018-present) * Dragon Ball Super (2017-present) (Funimation dub) * Kemono Friends (2017-present) * Tokyo Mew Mew (2006-2008, 2016-present) (4Kids dub) * Medabots (2001-2003, 2013-present) (Nelvana dub) * My Hero Academia (2018-present) * Kenomo Friends (2018-present) * Little Witch Academia (2017-present) * Karakai Jozu no Takagi-san (2018-present) * Himouto! Umaru-chan (2016-present) Upcoming programming Former programming Live-action programs * The Killan Curse (2006-2009) * Sadie J (2011-2013) * The Latest Buzz (2007-2010) * The Wannabes (2010-2014) * My Babysitter's a Vampire (2012-2013) * Incredible Crew (2013) * Level Up (2013-2014) * Tower Prep (2011-2012) * H2O: Just Add Water (2006-2010) * Cake (2007) * Dance Revolution (2007-2008) * The Next Star (2008-2014) * R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour (2011-2015) * Horrible Histories (2009-2014) * Flight 29 Down (2006-2008) * The Saddle Club (2001-2009) * Girl vs. Boy (2012-2015) * The Tribe (1999-2003) * Degrassi: The Next Generation (2002-2016) * Really Me (2011-2013) * Richie Rich (2016-2017) * My Parents Are Aliens (2000-2007) * Little Lunch (2016-2017) * Paradise Run Vicnora (2016) * Outriders (2009) * Life with Derek (2006-2011) * Mortified (2007-2009) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (2000-2001) * Kamen Rider Agito (2001-2002) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (2002-2003) * Kamen Rider 555 (2003-2004) * Kamen Rider Blade (2004-2005) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (2005-2006) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (2006-2007) * Kamen Rider Den-O (2007-2008) * Kamen Rider Kiva (2008-2009) * Kamen Rider Decade (2009) * Kamen Rider W (2009-2010) * Kamen Rider OOO (2010-2011) * Kamen Rider Fourze (2011-2012) * Kamen Rider Wizard (2012-2013) * Kamen Rider Gaim (2013-2014) * Kamen Rider Drive (2014-2015) * Kamen Rider Ghost (2015-2016) * Kamen Rider Amazons (2016-2017) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (2016-2017) * Heartbreak High (1998-2003) * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends (2007-2011) * Dani's Castle (2013-2015) * Reservoir Hill (2010, 2016) * Jandals Away (2006) * Sesame Street (1985-2002) (moved to Pira Jr.) * Goosebumps (1998-2005) * 18 to Life (2012-2013) * Freaky (2003) Animated programs * 6teen (2005-2013) * Littlest Pet Shop (2013-2016) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2011) * Stoked (2010-2013) * H2O: Mermaid Adventures (2016) * Horseland (2007-2009) * The Fruitties (1993-1994; 1994-2004) * Delfy y sus amigos (1995-1996; 1996-2002) * Basket Fever (1993-1996) * Sylvan (1996-2003) * Scruff (2000-2014; 2017) * Trollz (2005-2008) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (2000-2001; 2001-2006; 2015-2016) * Sabrina's Secret Life (2004-2007) * Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch (2015-2016) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (2000-2001; 2001-2006) * Total Drama Island (2008) * Total Drama Action (2009) * Total Drama World Tour (2010) * Total Drama Revenge of the Island (2012) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013) * The Adventures of Blinky Bill (1993-2003) * Flipper and Lopaka (2002-2008) * Edgar & Ellen (2008-2009) * Regular Show (2011-2017) * The Proud Family (2002-2012) * W.I.T.C.H. (2005-2007) * Fangbone! (2016-2017) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2004-2007) * Catscratch (2006-2009) * Transformers: Prime (2011-2014) * World of Quest (2009-2010) * Iggy Arbuckle (2008-2011) * Captain Flamingo (2007-2011) * Shuriken School (2007-2009) * Widget (1998-2001) * Gravity Falls (2013-2017) * Winx Club (2004-2015) * Pearlie (2010-2012) * Pippi Longstocking (1998-2004) * Princess Sissi (2000-2005) * Grojband (2014-2017) * Atomic Betty (2004-2010) * Teamo Supremo (2006-2011) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy (2000-2012) * Danger Mouse (1981 series) (1985-2007) * Count Duckula (1990-2008) * The Buzz on Maggie (2006-2007) * Yin Yang Yo! (2007-2010) * The Powerpuff Girls series (1999-2012) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2004-2007) * Totally Spies! (2002-2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) (1988-2000) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2004-2011) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (2013-2018) * Braceface (2002-2007) * Wayside (2007-2009) * Dexter's Laboratory (1998-2006) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009-2015) * Sidekick (2011-2014) * Scready Squrriel (2012-2014) * The Magic School Bus (1995-2002) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2009) * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2005-2008) * PopPixie (2011) * Meeow! (2000-2006) * Pelswick (2002-2006) * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater (1990-2000) * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (1990-2009) * The Foxbusters (2001-2004) * Watership Down (1999 TV series; 2000-2006) * Popeye and Son (1990-1994) * Mister Magoo (1990-2007) * The Famous Adventures of Mr. Magoo (1990-2007) * What's New, Mr. Magoo? (1990-1994) * Lucky Luke (1983 TV series; 1990-1994) Anime programs * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestoria (2009-2010) * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Pretty Cure (2004-2007) * Yes PreCure 5 (2007-2009) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (2009-2010) * HeartCatch PreCure! (2010-2011) * Suite PreCure (2011-2012) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (2013-2014) * HappinessCharge PreCure! (2014-2015) * Go! Princess PreCure (2015-2016) * Glitter Force (2016-2017) * Maho Girls PreCure! (2017-2018) * Cardcaptors (2001-2002) * Sword Art Online (2014) * Sword Art Online II (2016-2017) * Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2013) * Fruits Basket (2003) * MegaMan NT Warrior (2005-2006) * Super Gals! (2016-2017) * Power Stone (2006-2007) * Magical DoReMi (2008-2012) * Mermaid Melody (2009-2011) * Sonic X (2004-2005) * Spider Riders (2006-2007) * Vampire Knight (2011, 2015) * Kamisama Kiss (2015-2016) * Hunter x Hunter (2005-2016) * Powerpuff Girls Z (2016-2017) Category:Piramca Category:Fictional television channels Category:Television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV Channels in Piramca Category:Television channels in Piramca Category:MalaWorks Category:TV channels Category:Pira Kids Category:Pira TV Category:Television Category:Television in Piramca Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1985 Category:1985 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in 1985 Category:TV Channels Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s